


Transitions: The Path of Hsui-Tai

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [8]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:  Hsui-Tai starts a personal journey as she recounts her final obligations to reunite the remaining Shansu children with their families.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980.





	Transitions: The Path of Hsui-Tai

Osaka, Japan  
July 1979

Hsui-Tai relaxed within the busy terminal of Osaka’s only airport. It was a hot day and many people were dressed for it; as even she was, wearing Western style clothes consisting of slacks, a buttoned shirt, and a brown vest. She also had a knapsack with sleeping gear on top, settled next to her feet; it was her final gift from the monks at the Shansu temple. She was enjoying a local non-alcoholic drink which she appreciated, especially after having so many servings of yak milk and cheese from the Shansu temple for the past few weeks. The coffee had a distinctive flavor which she felt she could possibly get used to, as she never considered herself one to partake of the caffeine experience. As she set the cup down, she glanced at her wrist, the familiar old-style jaunting band wrapped around it. She then reached up to touch the small, square bandage pad on the left side of her forehead, feeling where she had been wounded just a mere few days ago. She reached in her jacket and recovered a piece of paper, which she had been carrying around for the past few weeks like a talisman. She wanted to open it, but there was still one more aspect of her journey she needed to acknowledge first before she would allow herself to inspect its contents. She glanced up and saw the subject of that acknowledgement coming toward her, and she smiled.

London, England  
Three weeks prior  
June 1979

“So Hsui-Tai. I’d like to welcome you as my first patient in my new office. Make yourself comfortable. Did you want any coffee,” Dr. Kartika Wilson said.

“No thank you doctor. I don’t drink coffee,” Hsui-Tai revealed through her usual serene smile. 

Dr. Wilson nodded her head, “Well, that’s probably a good thing. It can be a bit addicting. But I’ve been off-world for over five years and I’ve been steadily getting back in the swing of things in regards to being a caffeine achiever.”

Hsui-Tai smiled a bit, eager to get on with the session. She had a lot to discuss with the doctor. She looked around and noticed that while the office they were in was small, it was set up in a way which wasn’t claustrophobic. Dr. Wilson seemed to had gone out of her way to ensure that any patient was treated to many outside pictures of the sea, sky, and nature. The walls were painted a light color so as to not make the room confining in any way. The wall-sized window allowed an unobstructed view of London’s skyline. Hsui-Tai felt very comfortable, which she was sure the doctor was going for. She watched as Dr. Wilson took a sip from her coffee as she settled into her seat across from her.

“So tell me Hsui-Tai. You’ve been with the Tomorrow People for just over a year now. How have you been getting along with them?”

“I get along well with everyone. They have all treated me well and I’ve learned a great deal about my special powers,” Hsui-Tai replied.

She watched as Dr. Wilson nodded while scribbling a few notes on her pad.

“So, with just a sentence or two, describe what you like most about each one. And I don’t mean everyone who’s come back recently. I just want your opinions on the four you’ve come to know the best. And take your time, there’s absolutely no rush.”

“Mike is the first one I met and he really cares about me. He’s stubborn at times, but his heart is always in the right place. John is a great leader of us all. I cannot imagine what it is like to lead people such as us with such wisdom and intelligence…it takes tremendous courage. Elizabeth is the closest I’ve had to having a mother, even though she is probably only ten years older than me at most. She is our group’s conscious. Andrew is young and full of life. I get along very well with him. He reminds of a life I might’ve had if I wasn’t given up.”

Dr. Wilson wrote a few more notes. “You have much respect and love for them?”

Hsui-Tai was slightly taken aback by Dr. Wilson’s peculiar question. 

“Well, of course I do,” Hsui-Tai said softly.

“Hsui-Tai, who are you?” Dr. Wilson said.

The Oriental teen continued to be taken aback by the doctor’s strange questions. But then, she was a psychiatrist so it was only to be expected. Mike had warned her about questions such as what Dr. Wilson was asking.

“You know who I am, I’m Hsui-Tai, formerly of the Shansu temple and I’m a Tomorrow Person. I help people.”

“And have you been able to help people?” Dr. Wilson asked.

“I have. Just recently I helped a Cherobian who had been marooned on Earth for the past few years. He had lost his memories of family, friends, and his life’s calling, and I helped him to regain them.”

Dr. Wilson nodded. “And before that?”

“I’ve helped my friends in various ways, saving them from bad aliens and Saps,” Hsui-Tai responded, slightly irked about her motivations seemingly being questioned.

Dr. Wilson continued to press on. “Okay. So I have to ask. Throughout all those situations, when was the first time you felt you used your special powers to truly make a difference in someone’s life? Which one felt….true to you?”

“All of them, but this last one changed everything for me. The prior situations were….I had to use my special powers because if I didn’t, evil men would defeat us. When I was with the Cherobian, Monrue…I felt compelled to truly reach out to him. I felt that even if I hadn’t used my special powers, I would’ve still been able to reach out to this individual, not through…. reacting, but by my own initiative,” Hsui-Tai explained.

“You’ve explained beforehand that you were feeling a rising anger building within you, even before the Thargon/Sorson conflict entered our solar system,” Dr. Wilson added.

“No, I had felt unbalanced…frustrated. The fear and anger came after our confrontation with those evil viopaths. One of them, the female one named Viola, showed me my greatest fear, that the remaining children with the Shansu would still be sacrificed and I along with them…I could not save them. I felt that, even though my friends had saved me, that I hadn’t done enough to help the children who didn’t have my special powers. I could leave. The others could not. I was angry at myself for not….stepping up and using my special powers to conclude my duty to the children, which was to make sure they all got home once it was known that we were no longer required to be sacrificed. I was even angry at the others for not reminding me of this responsibility I had to these children.”

“And this was?”

“To get them back home!” Hsui-Tai intensely repeated.

“But…wait. I thought the Shansu had taken the children back to where they came from after John and Mike saved them from the rebirth ceremony,” Dr. Wilson said.

“That was the plan. But TIM and I have checked on them from time to time, and there are things going on in the region which has made it too dangerous to take them to the safety of their family, wherever they may be. When I was leaving the Shansu to go with John and Mike, there were two children who had barely arrived a day before; however, they were able to go back with their families. The Shansu were able to get another one home, but only because they spoke with their government consulate; and even then, it took months of negotiations. There are still four children left. I have not done enough to help them,” Hsui-Tai remarked.

Hsui-Tai could sense that Dr. Wilson had heard the angered frustration in her tone and she immediately worked to calm her inner self down. 

“You don’t like getting angry, do you, Hsui-Tai?” Dr. Wilson asked.

“It is an emotion I’m not entirely used to having, much less acknowledging,” Hsui-Tai softly said. “When I was with the Shansu, everything was tended to for my needs, my education, my social practices, my culture. I didn’t have to fight for anything because my destiny was already set. I knew where I came from and where I was headed,” Hsui-Tai explained.

“And now, since your life has given you an unexpected purpose…“

“I feel cheated. I had a path of purpose and it was denied to me. Everything I had learned was for a lie,” Hsui-Tai felt embarrassment rising from within. “And I feel selfish for even revealing this.”

“I would think that is what this balance is that you’re seeking. Acknowledging the good and not so good of yourself. Bring it out into the open so that you can properly deal with it,” Dr. Wilson asserted.

“I feel I’ve only just realized this Dr. Wilson. Which is why I have come to you.”

“Why have you come to me?” Dr. Wilson asked.

“To have support in my search for who I am. No one can do these important things on their own, and the one thing I have learned with my association with my friends, is that we are there for each other. However, I feel that I am so close to them, it is uncomfortable to tell them these things which I know would upset them and cause them to feel guilty. I can truly be myself around you.” Hsui-Tai said.

“Sometimes, it is easier to talk to a stranger about tough things one wants to eventually discuss with the people they love. I can understand that. And it is very healthy of you to acknowledge this within yourself. Sometimes journeys start, not with the physical step, but with the mental and emotional step. Sometimes it is a very tough challenge to look into one’s self for meaning and answers. Hsui-Tai, you have begun to take those first steps,” Dr. Wilson explained strongly toward her patient.

“I was hoping you would say this, Dr. Wilson. Because now I feel I have to be consistent on this journey, by concluding my greatest duty at this time,” Hsui-Tai said.

Watchdog Station  
Two and a half weeks ago  
June 1979

Hsui-Tai smiled as she looked out at the observation bubble of the Watchdog Station to see the Earth in all its peaceful and quiet glory. The times she had spent up here with TIM the past few months had made her appreciate how precious their small planet had been in this grand universe. She had acknowledged that TIM was a very patient and compassionate being, and had truly appreciated his tolerant conduct when she just couldn’t discuss what was on her mind. She was able to stay herself, even at times when she was experiencing anger from recent events or confusing thoughts. She hoped she would feel the same way with the rest of the Tomorrow People who were now getting settled down in their seats.

Hsui-Tai regarded these fine and honorable individuals seated in front of her whom she felt fortunate to have spent the past year with. John, an unwavering leader of these people who were to be the next step in humanity’s evolution. Elizabeth, at the current time, as close to a mother as she ever had; also a woman who had taken to being the heart of this group of individuals more intensely then possibly even she could’ve imagined. Mike, whom he was the first one to open her eyes to this new and wondrous world, working with the others to right wrongs, even when he would stubbornly use his own, unique methods to bring this justice about. Andrew, whom she regarded as an equal and appreciated his youthful exuberance and keen, developing intelligence. 

“Where’s Tricia?” asked Elizabeth.

“She’s been looking over a few of the documents Major Turner relinquished to her regarding the psychic weapons development in Russia and the United States. Seeing if the information is reliable,” John responded.

“Actually John, I asked her to sit this upcoming project out. I convinced her to work with Staarla, especially since the…AI helped TIM, Elizabeth, Mike, and myself with the haunted castle a few weeks ago. I wanted to keep this between the six of us,” Hsui-Tai explained.

“Why is that Hsui-Tai?” John asked.

“I’ve called you all here because I need your help with a task I’ve been working on for the past week, with TIM and Staarla. And just to say, Staarla was an immense assistance to me and TIM,” Hsui-Tai said.

|Once the parameters were in place and Staarla and I were able to come to an agreement, surprisingly we worked quite well together. Even with her constant music in the background|

TIM added.

“Sounds intriguing,” John commented.

Hsui-Tai smiled. “As you all know, I have been living among you all for the past year. In that time, I have learned much about my special powers and the duties and responsibilities of being a Tomorrow Person. I have seen people and places I would not have imagined since becoming one of you. I have given to you, of myself to assist in our many actions this past year. I have never asked anything of you until now.”

“What is it Hsui-Tai? Is everything okay?” Andrew asked, concern in his eyes.

She partially looked at Mike, who had already known for a few weeks, partially of what she was going to explain and gave her a nod of encouragement. 

“A few days ago, TIM jaunted me to Shansu Temple. As many of you know, I’ve learned that many of the children there were still not reunited with their biological families, due to various issues such as legalities, unknown locations of their parents, and political strife within that province of China itself. I talked with Matsu Tan and retained the background information of these children, and with TIM and Staarla’s assistance, we were able to localize the areas to where their relatives could possibly be, to an average confirmation percentage of over 92 percent,” Hsui-Tai explained.

“Hsui-Tai, that’s wonderful!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

Hsui-Tai could see the happiness from Elizabeth; Mike and Andrew also shared their excitement and offered similar congratulations to her and TIM. Only John was silent, like he was waiting for another shoe to drop.

“This is all very good news Hsui-Tai. But what is it that you want us to do?” John vocally prodded.

Hsui-Tai subtly took a collected breath. “These children have been away from their parents long enough. However, I also have realized that some of the parents might not want to have these children back for whatever reasons due to their present life situation. I say we visit them and find out for certain. I know that we usually don’t associate too much with the affairs of Saps, but with all we’ve had to react to this past year with Hitler, Papa Minn, alien black marketeers, Balboid invasion, the Thargons and Sorsons, Doomsday Men and viopaths, I believe it would…behoove us to use our special powers in a….non-reactionary way for a change. To truly help these children, and at the same time, helping ourselves. We can’t always be using our special powers to stave off invasions or bad people. We owe it to ourselves to help people who can’t help themselves, whether they are Tomorrow People or not. We need to feel like we’re not here to only defend ourselves and the planet against selfish people. We should do something that is not selfish.”

The young Oriental teen waited as her friends sat in their seats, contemplating what she had said. Hsui-Tai was never used to taking charge, much less leading a discussion; and on the few times she had, it she always felt like it was to the extreme. She thought of the couple instances when that extreme had happened to her; the first time was when she first encountered Mike and John and she shot them with their own stun gun because she, at the time, had still believed that she should be sacrificed. The next incident happened when they were debating who would go back to Earth when the crew of the Starbird had returned and there were hints of Doomsday Men and alien werewolves, she had unhesitantly shot at the wiring pertaining to the jaunting pad so John and Elizabeth had no choice but to bring them along to help rescue their friends. She had utilized her style again when offering herself and Tyso to go after the remaining Doomsday Men during their last battle with them. For a while, the depression she had started to experience just before the Thargon and Sorson arrived in the solar system, had begun to turn to an uncharacteristic frustration, even close to anger. For a while, she believed that she was a person of extremes with no type of inner balance between the passive and the aggressive.

The only time it hadn’t seemed so extreme was when she took the initiative to help the Cherobian alien regain his memories so he could go back home. This had happened just over a week ago and Hsui-Tai had realized right there and then that she didn’t have to use her powers strictly for defense. She could go out into the world and willingly help other people who were in trouble or distress. Since then, she had gone to the Shansu temple to personally check on the monks’ promise that they would return the children to their original homes and families. The trip had also dissipated her greatest fear which the viopath, Viola, had fiercely drawn from her subconscious. The fear of her and the children still being sacrificed in fire for rebirth. It was through these activities of the last four months which had allowed Hsui-Tai to truly look at herself and finally begin the journey to figure out who she was. She was finally starting to find her balance, and she wanted her dearest friends to begin to find that balance also in regards to their duties as Tomorrow People and their personal goals.

“Hsui-Tai, have you given any thought as to what would happen if the parents believe it would be too much of a hardship to take their children back?” John asked.

“I have, John. The ones whom we can’t find homes for will have the option to remain with the Shansu and become monks if they want, and the others, we will take to a local orphanage to be adopted by the locals. There are many who would love them as much as their own child, they would not be homeless long,” Hsui-Tai explained.

She observed the discussion begin again as the foursome debated the argument which she had given. TIM occasionally interjected with his usual calm and parental voice. Finally, there was silence and the air was rife with anticipation as John rose from his seat, followed by Elizabeth.

“Hsui-Tai, we would be very honored to do this favor for you by getting these children to their parents,” John said giving a slight reverence to his tone.

Hsui-Tai felt her heart would burst with gratitude at the response they gave to her proposition. John had told her it felt right and that they all could use an undertaking which didn’t require the world to be saved under threat of invasion, destruction, or saving an emerging telepath as they were coming into their powers. She saw Mike grinning proudly at her and Andrew was smiling contently. She was inwardly happy, as she was able to acknowledge that one part of her inner being was starting to become healed.

Osaka, Japan  
July 1979

Hsui-Tai got up to greet Dr. Wilson. After a quick hug, the two settled into their chairs across from each other. The young telepath observed the doctor looking around in slight wonderment.

“I’ve never been to Japan before. It feels quite different here, the environment,” Dr. Wilson said, slight wonder in her voice as she put her briefcase down beside her.

Hsui-Tai nodded in agreement, “I have felt that too. I’ve been surprised at the familiarity of this country so far, even though I haven’t been outside of the airport as of yet.”

“You traveled here on a plane, didn’t you?” Dr. Wilson asked.

“I did. I wanted to think about my next goals to become successful in,” Hsui-Tai said.

“Well, that’s quite wise of you. So I will assume you’ve had a bit of time to think about what you’ve accomplished these past few weeks,” Dr. Wilson said.

Hsui-Tai watched as Dr. Wilson dug into a briefcase and retrieved a notepad before absently glancing down at her own crossed hands on her lap. This was something she had expected the doctor to do, as she had not visited Dr. Wilson since earlier this month, although she had been in touch a few times through the phone. She then looked up and regarded her doctor, waiting expectantly.

“You may ask,” Hsui-Tai said.

“So, what did asking your friends do for you, Hsui-Tai?”

“I was more at ease with them. I was more at ease with myself. I felt stronger for having asked this favor of them.”

Hsui-Tai observed Dr. Wilson slightly nodding her head thoughtfully, still scrutinizing her. 

“Do you believe that they truly meant what they said?”

“I do, Dr. Wilson, because I spoke what was in my heart,” Hsui-Tai replied.

Dr. Wilson settled back into her chair, watching her patient. Hsui-Tai suspected that the woman had wanted more from her, but there wasn’t anything more which she could explain. It was what it was, and she felt fortunate that her friends had felt the same way and agreed with her. 

“Okay,” Dr. Wilson said in a way which confirmed to Hsui-Tai that she wouldn’t be getting any more answers from this part of the story. “Tell me about the letter.”

Tibet, China  
Twelve days ago  
June 1979

Hsui-Tai happened to be in the main temple room when John, Elizabeth, Mike, and Andrew jaunted in from the Watchdog Station. It had been a busy week for all as the Tomorrow People went to different provinces and even a few Far East countries to confirm the identities and backgrounds of the Shansu childrens’ potential relatives. The only drawback so far was that they had to wear their old-style AE suits so they could understand the language, as well as enable themselves to speak it. The chameleon shift allowed for them to assimilate the local clothing customs of whatever country they were in. The silver AE which they had recently acquired the past year did not have these specific traits.

“Hi Hsui-Tai. We’re all ready to matter transport the children to their destinations,” John said.

“Where are your AE suits?” Hsui-Tai asked, a slight puzzlement in her tone. 

It was peculiar at times, that she could always tell when one was wearing an AE suit or not. It was a question she had always meant to ask John and the others, but never found the time.

Elizabeth dug into a small bag which hung to her side, pulling out a small device. “Staarla provided a way for us to understand any language. You put it in your ear and it translates the words for you, as well as telepathically provides translations for whomever we’re talking to within their language. It works similar along the lines of the older AE suits which perform the same functions.”

“This is very good. Thank you, TIM. I will have to thank Staarla next time I see her also,” Hsui-Tai said.

“Right, okay, let’s get a move on then. Time to get these kids got home to their families,” John proclaimed.

***

The environment within the Shansu temple was one of purposeful, organized activity. The four remaining children were excited about the reunions they were to have with the families who had given them up for a supposedly higher purpose. Hsui-Tai watched these motions with a newfound sense of inner balance and joy. Joy, in that these children would finally be going back to their loved ones. She noticed Chunhua who was a few years younger than she was, who would be staying behind for now. This had been due to the physical logistics still not figured out because the young girl’s aunt was halfway through her pregnancy, and any kind of jaunting or matter transporting so late in a pregnancy had been established as being dangerous for baby and mother. She was happy that they were truly helping their younger friends prepare for what was to be the most important day of their lives.

\Hsui-Tai. A word with you please\

Hsui-Tai followed Matsu Tan to an outside balcony, facing the beautiful landscape of the mountains. She suddenly admitted to herself that this would be a view she would be missing the most from this place. She turned her head to regard the older monk, to find that he seemed most anxious and troubled about something.

\What is wrong, Matsu Tan?\

She watched as he reached into the book he had been carrying. He opened it and took out a folded slip of paper. He seemed to hesitate, but then finally relinquished the document to her, using both his hands as was custom when giving out a gift.

Hsui-Tai, imitating her friend, also used both her hands to receive the gift.

\What is this?\

\This is a letter from your parents. To be given to you, if by unusual circumstance, you had decided to search for them in Japan\

Hsui-Tai regarded the slip of paper she had been given for a few long moments, before finally putting it in her pocket.

\Will you not read it?\

Hsui-Tai stared directly in Matsu Tan’s eyes. 

\I was the one who had found you Hsui-Tai. You have always been like the daughter I could never have\

Hsui-Tai reached out to hold her one-time servant’s hands. \I appreciate your honesty and heart, Matsu Tan. And I will miss you when this project is completed\

\Will you not stay here?\ Matsu Tan asked.

\You know I cannot. I have a unique path to follow, which even I, myself, am unsure of how it will turn out. But I must follow it, nonetheless\

Hsui-Tai noticed the immediate disappointment and empathically felt the man’s heartbreak. She had always suspected that Matsu Tan had a parent-type love for her, but he would never allow that love to break his duty, even if that meant he was responsible for sacrificing her to the burning ceremony to be allowed to be reborn again. It was this kind of duty which Hsui-Tai could appreciate coming from him. He had impressed her even more when he was so flexible with her demands when she left a year ago, to help the local towns; blind ignorance to the former ways, no longer binding him to the sinister purpose of the child sacrifices. For that, she could truly love him as a daughter. 

\Journeys of the heart are the most challenging. And yet, there can be no greater glory for the one who does follow this specific path\ Matsu reverently stated in his native tongue.

While it was wasn’t usual custom to display outward signs of affection, Hsui-Tai was sure that Matsu Tan would not mind, as she had considered him family for most of her life. She gave him a warm and heartfelt hug, which was reciprocated to her. She gently disengaged to see him showing a proud expression to her.

\Come, my dear friend. It is time to get the children settled. We have a lot of work to do\ Hsui-Tai replied.

Osaka, Japan  
July 1979

Hsui-Tai was aware of Dr. Wilson regarding her. 

“You look like you want to ask me a question,” she responded.

“Why didn’t you look at the letter?” Dr. Wilson asked.

Hsui-Tai leaned back in her chair, taking in the continued activity of the people walking about with suitcases and children in tow. She was very attentive of the low rumbling sounds of airplane engines in the air. She regarded the woman seated across from her, who was waiting for her answer.

“I wasn’t ready yet,” she responded simply.

“How so? I believe it was one of the main reasons you commenced this project; to get the children home, as well as find out your own origins.”

“I couldn’t, because all the children had not been settled into their proper homes as of that time. I had to be worthy of reading that paper. My responsibilities to them was not yet completed,” Hsui-Tai responded, feeling that she was repeating herself with her explanations regarding the small slip of folded paper.

She watched Dr. Wilson continue to scribble a few notes on her pad, nodding her head in understanding. 

“I will say, that everything came together when we delivered the last child to safety with her relatives,” Hsui-Tai explained.

Dr. Wilson put her pencil down, ready to listen to her patient.

Near the Tibetan border  
Four days ago  
June 1979

[John, we have a serious problem here!]

Hsui-Tai heard Mike’s somewhat intense telepathic voice, but it seemed from such a great distance.

[What’s wrong Mike?]

John asked.

[Hold on…]

Mike interrupted.

[Mike, what’s going on?]

John repeated.

[Close encounters of the worse kind, John. We’re being chase by the Chinese military!]

Andrew responded.

[Well, just jaunt everyone out of there. You took along a few extra matter transporters in case something like this happened]

Hsui-Tai could barely recall those specific instructions which John had stated in case they did get in this kind of trouble.

[No can do, John. We didn’t have the time to figure out the coordinates and logistics for a pregnant woman so far along; and you know it’s next to impossible to jaunt one from a moving vehicle. We’re not sure what’s actually going on but within minutes, the Chinese Army came through and Chunhua’s uncle told us we had to leave now. It looked like they were in the midst of packing what they could anyhow, before we showed up]

Andrew pathed.

[Is everyone okay?]

Elizabeth chimed in.

[Hsui-Tai got hit, I haven’t had a chance to…]

[I’m alright, Andrew]

Hsui-Tai said as she heard her name being spoken. She heard Andrew’s surprised voice calling out to her, while John and Elizabeth were insisting on keeping abreast of their situation. Mike was calling out to Andrew to use his special powers to distract or slow down the vehicles behind them which were closing in. Hsui-Tai assured Andrew she was fine and told him to do as Mike ordered. She then took over communication to John and Elizabeth.

[John, Elizabeth, we’re all fine here. I heard what Andrew said. Chunhua’s aunt is over six months pregnant and we also have a damaged matter transporter, probably from a bullet. Either way, we’re stuck having to drive through and get away from the Chinese authorities]

Hsui-Tai pathed.

|Hsui-Tai, you are within a kilometer of the province border. They are still taking refugees for asylum|

[Okay TIM. We’ll get there as soon as we can]

Hsui-Tai pathed amidst the increasingly loud gunfire and rough and tumble of the open vehicle they were in. She barely acknowledged that Mike seemed to be a very good driver, having been able to evade the majority of the projectiles the military had been throwing at them.

Hsui-Tai felt her head a bit and looked at her hand. There was blood on it. She noticed Andrew observing her intently for a second before getting back to the task at hand.

\Hsui-Tai, you’re bleeding\ Chunhua’s uncle said in his native Mandarin.

\I will be fine, Chongon. Keep Chenguang and Chunhua protected\ Hsui-Tai said.

The young Tomorrow Person faintly realized how broken her Mandarin had sounded after not having spoken it regularly for the past year. 

Chongon continued to fire his weapon while Andrew used his telekinesis to move and break branches and throw rocks at the approaching soldiers, forcing their drivers to weave in the narrow road, slowing their squads down.

[Mike, stay on the main road. There’s a bridge coming up. I’ll be waiting for you there]

John pathed.

[I hear you John. Pedal to the metal then]

Mike said.

Hsui-Tai continued to telekinetically throw objects at the pursuing soldiers, occasionally checking on Chunhua and her relatives who were still secured safe, away from the bullets. 

[Mike, how long until the bridge?]

Hsui-Tai said.

[It’s coming up. I think I see John right now. Looks like he’s wanting us to stop. What’s he on about?]

Mike telepathically exclaimed in confusion.

The young musician came to a quick stop as John quickly came up to him.

“John, what are you playing at? We’re only a few hundred meters from the province line. Get in,” Mike exclaimed.

[You’ll see. Elizabeth, are you ready? I’m going to throw the device]

John pathed.

[I’m ready John. Just tell me when]

Elizabeth pathed.

Hsui-Tai was at a loss on what John was up to. She was about to tell Andrew to use some hallucination tricks when the army unit came out from the tree line. Seeing that their prey had stopped, they also came to a halt and had over two dozen troops leave their vehicles, running toward them with every intent to capture, or kill. 

[Okay Elizabeth, I’m throwing it now. Engage in about three seconds!]

Hsui-Tai saw John pull something out from his jacket and telekinetically throw it towards the troops coming at them. A few seconds later, a white light shone in front of them, startling everyone in the vehicle. Once the light dissipated, they saw the troops drop to the ground or lose control of whatever vehicle they were driving and veer off the road into bushes or trees. Mike surprised her with a yell of ecstatic reaction.

“John, that was brilliant!” Mike exclaimed.

Both Hsui-Tai and Andrew asked what the light was at the same time.

“It was Elizabeth’s idea, actually. We utilized the stun weapon on the Skylab to stun the whole military company,” John said.

“Wow, how come I’ve never heard of it?” Andrew asked in an excited voice.

“We’ve only used it a couple times, Andrew. The first time we staved off a whole invasion of Dengelee who required violent energy to hatch and swarm away from the Earth, we put the whole world to sleep,” John explained.

“What was the second time?” Andrew asked.

Hsui-Tai had found herself momentarily fascinated with the device which John explained about, but before he could answer Andrew’s second question, his attention seemed momentarily occupied by what was in front of him. She heard the metallic cock of Chongon ’s rifle and Mike curse out. She turned back around and saw that one of the soldiers had somehow gotten over the effects of the stun weapon. 

\No Chongon. Let me take care of this!\ Hsui-Tai insisted.

Hsui-Tai heard Mike ask John what she was going to do and John told Mike to allow her to handle it. She still was able to catch the hesitancy of John’s words, which she very much understood from the leader of the Tomorrow People. But Hsui-Tai also knew that this path was something she had to walk, even as she had recognized the familiar, extreme emotions she was feeling once again.

The Chinese soldier was still unsteady on his feet, but continued to hold his weapon out in front of him, pointed in the direction everyone was at. Hsui-Tai was steadily walking toward him, eyes on him every step of the way, her hands open as if to say she was unarmed.

\I will not hurt you. Please let these people go\

The soldier replied \I cannot. I’ve been ordered to take any and all criminals who try to escape this region. Order must be maintained\

The two both stopped, with at least one-hundred feet between them. Hsui-Tai began to again walk towards the soldier, each step was slow and purposely paced.

Hsui-Tai nodded \The next few minutes will be decided by you. Allow me to tell their story. Chunhua is a child who was given to the Shansu to become a child sacrifice. Can you imagine what that is like; parents too poor and given a financial chance, their child having a chance to ascend to greatness, by giving them up? Can you imagine the strength needed to leave one of your own? Can you honestly say that what we are doing is a criminal act? I have taken this duty upon myself to ensure that this child and her family are reunited with their relatives, to have the freedom to choose a path of their own making. Chunhua, is the last one whom I am responsible for to ensuring she has a life with her family. Please let us pass\

Hsui-Tai was very conscious of the fact that she was utilizing her empathic abilities toward the soldier, as he seemed to be physically and mentally weighing the words which she had just spoken to him. And the more his attention was divided between his duty and his heart, the more she could telepathically access why he was still unsure of what to do. She walked closer and the feelings and raw surface thoughts she felt from him grew stronger, and she knew what to do. Hsui-Tai felt they both had crossed a quarter of the distance between each other.

\Your family. Your authorities have told you they were killed by opposing forces. But you also know for certain that there had been survivors of that incident. Who is to say they are not looking for you? Don’t let your guilt keep you from this child’s chance at a happy life with her own family\

\I can’t go against my own government\ he cried out as he nervously fingered the trigger on his weapon.

Hsui-Tai noticed the despair on the soldier’s face and tone as the distance with each other closed in to a mere fifty feet. She wasn’t sure if she could jaunt in time before the soldier pulled the trigger, if it came to this action. However, she was also aware that her friends were still directly behind her and if she did jaunt, there would be a good chance the bullet would hit anyone in the jeep. Either this could be worked out quickly without bloodshed or not, and she knew she was not without fear of what could potentially happen. She pressed on.

\I am not asking you to. Unless you’ve always felt you should. That choice is yours. All I have given you is pause to think about what you truly feel in your heart and mind. You believe your family has not been killed. Find them\

The distance must’ve been not even twenty-feet when the soldier slowed his pace, eventually stopping in place. The plainly confused soldier slowly eased his weapon down, as he continued to eye Hsui-Tai. She felt that he was peripherally watching his surroundings, seeing if any of his soldiers were awake. Hsui-Tai could telepathically sense that they all were still asleep from the stun ray. She observed and empathically felt that this visual fact made her adversary relax a bit.

\Bai. I am Sergeant Bai\

\I am Hsui-Tai, Sergeant Bai. I have been honored to have you as an empathic adversary, and this family’s ally. You honor your family with this gift of compassion and mercy. I truly hope you find your loved ones\

Hsui-Tai closely observed Sergeant Bai taking a long and focused look at her friends and the child she was talking about. He then looked at her once more.

\Your courage does you credit, Hsui-Tai. Be well, young one. You should go now, and never come back\

Sergeant Bai then slowly backed up, continuing to look her in the eyes. She likewise performed the same action, keeping eye contact with him until by some unspoken sign, they both turned away at the same time.

Hsui-Tai came back to the truck to regard the somewhat shocked and curious faces on each person.

“Hsui-Tai…that was amazing. How did you do that?” Mike asked in genuine wonderment. 

Hsui-Tai turned to regard her friend. “I released what was in his heart.”

The child, Chunhua, reached her arms up as Hsui-Tai picked her up and received a tight hug around neck.

\Thank you Hsui-Tai\

Chongon and Chenguang repeated their niece’s words with sincere thankfulness. Hsui-Tai sat down next them and looked at her friends with appreciation and thankfulness.

“Time to get you home Chunhua,” Hsui-Tai remarked.

Osaka, Japan  
July 1979

Hsui-Tai moved some hair away from her left temple so Dr. Wilson could get a better view of where the soldier’s bullet had grazed her. The white square bandage being the only visual proof of this almost tragic encounter.

“You don’t get in touch with me for weeks and this is what happens?” Dr. Wilson said, with a slight lightness to her voice.

Hsui-Tai simply shrugged her shoulders.

“I do have to say Hsui-Tai, that was incredibly brave what you had done out there,” Dr. Wilson said directly.

“Considering what I’ve encountered and have been exposed to this past year Dr. Wilson, I would think this is….par for the course, as I believe it is described?”

Dr. Wilson could only nod her head in confirmation at Hsui-Tai’s comment. 

Hsui-Tai almost brought up the doctor’s son Kenny, and her thoughts about how she had been able to handle his sometimes-dangerous activities when on Earth and working for the Federation as their ambassador. But she refrained, as it just didn’t seem the right time; also, her doctor wasn’t the one under scrutiny.

“Well, Dr. Wilson. Allow me to tell you what happened a few days after that confrontation.”

Scotland  
Two days ago  
July 1979

“What’s that Hsui-Tai?” Andrew asked, pointing at a paper the young Oriental was holding close to her.

The group consisting of John, Elizabeth, Mike, and Andrew were in a room at the Forbes Hotel having a low-key celebration for having reunited the children with their relatives from a few days prior.

Hsui-Tai was feeling a bit emotional with what Matsu Tan had explained about her parents, and the piece of paper she had been given by him as confirmation that her parents had retained hope that she would find them. However, her path was still in the process of being developed, and now she would have to expand upon that foundation again by making one of the toughest decisions yet. A self-promise she had made more relevant since she received this document.

“As you know, I had made a few trips on my own to the Shansu temple before we started on our mission to place the children back into their familial environments. On the day when we started to take the children home, I was given a paper by Matsu Tan. When I had asked him what it was, he told me that it was a letter from my parents.” Hsui-Tai explained.

“Hsui-Tai, that’s such good news!” Elizabeth said.

“That’s wonderful news,” John stated, clearly happy for the young woman.

Andrew and Mike also stated various degrees of congratulations and initiated a toast for their friend.

Hsui-Tai empathically felt the various emotions emanating from her dearest friends whom she’d come to know as family to her. It was the reason why she would have a hard time saying what was on her mind next.

“I’ll be taking a leave of absence from my duties as a Tomorrow Person for the foreseeable future,” Hsui-Tai announced.

The celebratory atmosphere quieted somewhat as they all took various stock of what Hsui-Tai had just announced to them.

“Well, you don’t have to do that Hsui-Tai. You can jaunt here every day if needed,” John said.

“You don’t understand, John. When I leave, I won’t be coming back,” Hsui-Tai reiterated.

The four telepaths had sudden looks of concern and confusion on their faces.

“What….why Hsui-Tai? If we’ve done something wrong against you, we can fix it,” Elizabeth said with a concerned tone.

Hsui-Tai could empathically catch the sincerity in Elizabeth’s tone. It was strong and had truly come from the heart. But then she caught the various other emotions of upsettedness and alarm which was coming through even telepathically. 

“No, not forever. I will return. But I need to focus on finding my parents and most importantly, myself. Since I’ve been here, with all of you, I’ve had a sense that I’m not all here. I couldn’t figure it out when I was with the Shansu because I was being groomed to be reborn on a daily basis, so I never had the need to think about it. Since early this year, I’ve had the chance to begin to figure out who I really am, and I realize that I truly don’t know. For the majority of my life, I was to be a child sacrifice, and now I’m responsible for the emergence of a new type of human on this world. I’ve gone from being contained for a specific purpose to a whole new…expanded universe, to which I am eventually to be duty bound to protect and nurture. But how can I do this if I don’t know who I am? And the more I asked myself this question, the more I wondered about the children still at the Shansu temple. Would they be able to have that same chance…that same choice to explore and find their own self. I have to admit, there have been times these few months when it has affected me more than I care to admit. Since the Sorson/Thargon conflict and then our last fight with the Doomsday Men, Sogguth, and viopaths so soon afterwards; well, I’ve felt some extreme emotions. I’ve caught myself going from peacefulness to anger. Anger because I felt I wasn’t doing enough for the children and my fear that they would still be…. beholden to their prior sacrificial engagement, or anger at John for wanting us to stay in orbit and not help in the rescue of our friends from a few months ago. Did you never stop to think that it was so unlike me when I shot out the controls, forcing you to take Andrew and me along? I think this same emotion started when you and Mike first found me and attempted to rescue me, remember, John? I used the stun gun to stop you from keeping me from being reborn. It almost took your deaths in the burning for me to realize that you were right. I retell these truths about me because all I’ve experienced so far was as a child sacrifice or a Tomorrow Person. Who am I underneath all these roles I have endured and played?

“But you seem so much better now Hsui-Tai, you don’t have to leave,” Mike said getting uncharacteristically emotional.

“But I do, Mike. I have no balance within me. I thought I could attain that with the self-reflections I had been doing since we got back from the Trig. But I found out I had to do more….I could do more. When you, Elizabeth and myself were at Havenshire Castle, and I was able to get inside the Cherobian named Monrue, and help him take back his memories he had been denied for those years; I realized that I could consciously use my abilities for a much greater good, and not only in a reactive way like I felt we had been doing. And of course, I realize that we do have to use these powers to defend ourselves; but to consciously use them to help people like I did with Monrue, it opened up a new way of thinking for me. I had that feeling again when we encountered Sergeant Bai. I just felt that I could use my powers to free him from his doubts and fears regarding his lost family. And I will be honest, I do feel that I will continue to go to these extreme emotional outbursts until I can figure myself out. And going from one extreme to another is never healthy for anyone, least of all people like myself and all of you. We have such a responsibility to the world with these special powers; to ensure that we save if from not just aliens who want to use the planet for their own selfish ends, but from itself as well. Somehow, we’ll have to find a balance with telepaths and Saps if we’re going to bring a peaceful order to this world. I don’t believe I can do this without first, attaining some of that balance and finding a peaceful order within for myself. And maybe from asking all of you to help me with the children, I’ve been able to instill within all of you, that path towards your own personal and dutiful balance.”

Hsui-Tai felt a strong regret from John, who almost looked to be guilt-stricken.

“I’m sorry Hsui-Tai. I just, never realized the extent of your passion.”

“Do not blame yourself John, it’s not your fault. You’ve done what you felt you had to do, and you couldn’t possibly help me, if I didn’t even know myself, that I had an issue. You all have been of immense help to me with genuine friendships. And I can only honor you by finding out who I truly am. Finding my foundational character and my true path. And to do this, I will have to find my past, where I come from.”

“But what if you don’t find your parents? What if they’re not where that paper says they are?” Andrew asked.

“I will find out what destiny has given them. It’s not about the goal…the end result, Andrew. It’s about the journey I’ll be doing to reach who I am. All I’ve been so far is a Shansu sacrifice and a Tomorrow Person. I haven’t had that journey which all of you have been able to have the privilege to access before you acquired your special powers. Do I…does this make any sense to you? I’ve kept this letter in my pocket this whole time, waiting for when I honorably completed my duty to help these children. I had the support and abilities, necessary to carry this task out properly, which now that I have, thanks to all of you, and TIM. 

Mike nodded. “It does make sense, Hsui-Tai. It does, believe me.”

“I am happy you understand.”

“When will you be going?” Mike asked, getting somewhat emotional also.

Hsui-Tai sighed a bit. “I will be leaving tomorrow. No time such as the present. I just have a few, personal loose ends to take care of. Also, I won’t be taking the newer jaunting bands. I’ll stay with my old one. I know the latest one can help boost telepathy, but I feel I would rely on it too much. At least with the old one, TIM can keep track of me. I promise I won’t lose it.”

“Well, Hsui-Tai, I don’t know what to say except….I hope you find what you’re looking for. And I’ll do my best to not need your assistance while you’re gone,” John said.

Hsui-Tai knew that was probably one of the harder things she had heard from the Tomorrow People’s leader. John could be strict, but very understanding about things; and with all that had happened recently and in the past year, she was sure he had meant every word of that statement.

“You know, I just realized this might be the last time just us five are doing activities together,” Andrew commented.

Hsui-Tai saw Elizabeth vocally acknowledge that announcement, with John and Mike silently agreeing by nodding their heads a bit. She had to agree with Andrew’s statement, as there already were a few more Tomorrow People which had broken out in the past few months. And the return of a few old friends who had yet to decide if they would stay on Earth or resume their duties with the Federation were still up in the air. But this last task which they had undertook upon themselves had been so much better and satisfying than anything they had done from this past year. She knew she would miss them while she was doing her search.

Osaka, Japan  
July 1979

“So what happened next?” Dr. Wilson asked.

“I met with them individually to say our goodbyes. I told John to talk with Elizabeth, as I stated that he might be hurting her unwittingly somehow with his developing close connection with Tricia. I’m not sure if he understood what I meant, and I think I didn’t make myself clear to him in that regard. But I’m certain they will figure it out. I told Elizabeth to keep pursuing her path, which she has started on in regards to her graduate courses in social work. I know many kids who breakout will be needing someone like her to help bridge the gap between their old lives and new one as a Tomorrow Person. I believe I will miss Andrew the most. He has been developing so strongly into his own person at such a young age. His growing knowledge of biotronic technology since early this year has been a major factor in his development into his own man. I told him to remember that he has family and friends he can count on, as I’ve noticed that people who immerse themselves in these technological paths, seem to lose sight of their human heart at times. Andrew has always felt like a younger brother to me. Mike, I worry about the most, as his own inner balance is in as much turmoil as mine at times. He has a big heart but it feels pulled between his dreams of being a musician and his duties as a Tomorrow Person. He still seems to believe that he can only have one, and it’s tearing him apart and not allowing him to be useful in either…function.”

“From what you’ve mentioned, you sound like it will be a long while until you see them again,” Dr. Wilson mentioned.

“I truly cannot say how long I will be away from them all. I would like to believe my parting words were more for their soon approaching goals reaching their true beginnings, and I just provided a clearer, visual path towards their strengthening of their own foundational balances.”

“And what of yourself, Hsui-Tai? What of your foundational balance?” Dr. Wilson asked.

Hsui-Tai inwardly reviewed that question which Dr. Wilson had asked.

“Well Dr. Wilson. That’s what I’m going to find out. This is why the search for my parents and myself begins now,” Hsui-Tai responded.

“And if you don’t find them? Your parents?” Dr. Wilson asked.

“I will still be on the path towards my inner balance. That is the most important aspect of my journey. Once I find that, I will be able to help others much better,” Hsui-Tai said.

Dr. Wilson nodded. “You know how to reach me then. Call TIM and he’ll relay the message to me.”

“I promise, I will. At least once a month.”

Dr. Wilson looked around at the bustling of the airport, as if only now realizing that she was in a public place in another country. 

“You kept that paper in your pocket the whole time throughout while getting the children home?”

Hsui-Tai nodded.

“Sounds like you’re off to a good start. I do wish you the best of luck on your journey Hsui-Tai,” Dr. Wilson said as she got to her feet, Hsui-Tai following her lead. 

“Thank you, Dr. Wilson.”

[TIM, Dr. Wilson is ready]

Hsui-Tai pathed.

|I shall matter transport her momentarily. Never forget, you will always have a place here with us, Hsui-Tai|

TIM had said with his usual, caring and paternal voice.

Hsui-Tai thanked TIM for the added words of sincerity and love as she sat back down, vaguely in awe that a computer could have such human feelings, as Dr. Wilson was safely transported away. 

Hsui-Tai took her seat again and contemplated the steps she had taken so far. For a slight few seconds, she actually considered going back to Scotland, confident that she had attained her healing balance within her; having helped her friends attain a small semblance of theirs, as well as the children from the temple. But she also realized that it would only be a temporary feeling and not worth much if she didn’t truly continue to find out who she was becoming. It was time to take all her lessons and knowledge she had attained from living in the Shansu temple and with the Tomorrow People, and develop her own personal foundation of who she was becoming. The foundation, she believed, which would be found in her native Japan, and hopefully, the finding of her parents. She grasped the paper from within her pocket and curiously regarded it, as she had done from time to time for the past few weeks. It almost seemed rather anti-climatic to finally give herself the chance to finally open it. She unfolded the paper and stared at the written symbols, which were a combination of Japanese, Tibetan, and English. One word in written English grabbed her attention: MARNEEN; amble clues revealed to help guide and discover her future from her mysterious past. 

Taking one last sip of her tea, she then rose up out of her seat and glanced across the way. The outside looked to be sunlit and quite warm. She felt a bit like the Ronin, a masterless samurai or a “wave man”, socially adrift and without a home. But Hsui-Tai was confident she would find that balance she needed to move forward on this self-journey. She walked purposely to the front-windowed doors of the Osaka Airport, smiled as she breathed in the native air, and deliberately resumed her direction to the destiny which awaited her.


End file.
